Megatron's Cupcake
by Casting Moonlight
Summary: It's a regular day at the Daycare Center. Megatron eats a cupcake, Lugnut and Shockwave fight over Megatron's second cupcake, and Blurr steals said second cupcake to share it with Perceptor! Only pretends to have a plot.


**Title:** Megatron's Cupcake  
**Pairing/Characters: **Megatron, Lugnut, Shockwave, Perceptor, and Blurr.  
**Verse: **TFA  
**Words: **1392  
**Warnings: **None  
**Summary: **It's a regular day at the Daycare Center. Megatron eats a cupcake, Lugnut and Shockwave fight over Megatron's second cupcake, and Blurr steals said second cupcake to share it with Perceptor! Only pretends to have a plot.  
**Disclaimer:** Do not own Transformers.  
**Notes: **None

Enjoy!

* * *

It was just another day at the Daycare Center. Femmes held crying sparklings, feeding them and then placing them down for their naps. Younglings rough-housed with each other, used fingerpaints, or played with their toys in the Play Room.

And everyday at noon a small chime would ring and every youngling formed a straight line, or as straight of a line as eager younglings can make, and followed their caretakers to the Cafeteria.

Each round table seated six younglings and the assigned femmes would pass out the treats and energon cubes to the rowdy younglings. After a youngling was done with their snack they were able to entertain themselves in a corner of the room that held a large TV screen playing cartoons feeding through a satellite from some faraway planet. Currently the cartoon playing was of a brown canine using any and all means neccessary to catch some sort of colorful bird that ran amazingly fast and some younglings cheered for the coyote and some for the bird but each laughed at twist of the cartoon.

Sitting at a table in the corner of the Cafeteria was a small black and gray youngling wearing a bored expression on his face. Megatron sighed heavily, waiting impatiently on his group's assigned caretaker. On his left was a larger sparkling of dark purple, black, and gray. Lugnut was built bulky and strong even for his age, once lifting a startled caretaker up in the air when he had a tantrum. Despite his size and strength, Lugnut had not been happy when Megatron met him one cycle because of being constantly bullied for having only an single optic. Megatron had seen a potential friend in this large and bold youngling and promptly set to humiliating his aggravators in all amounts of subtle ways.

He had won Lugnut's, sometimes over eager, loyalty. Currently Lugnut was holding the area over his tanks as he watched the caretakers intently, small rumbles coming from his tanks.

Recalling a similar memory of bullying, Megatron looked to his right where another one optic'd youngling sat, calmly waiting for his meal to arrive.

Megatron had known the moment he met Shockwave that he would be a good friend and he didn't think that often. Shockwave had been smart and smart meant not stupid which automatically meant that Megatron liked Shockwave. He had greeted this smart youngling, trying to see if he was worthy of his friendship. He had been given a mild case of the silent treatment. Shockwave would look at him whenever he spoke but he never said anything back and usually walked away when he was done speaking. After a few cycles of this Shockwave had walked over to him, sat down, and asked when he would start teasing him about his optic because he was trying to _read_.

Megatron had been absolutely delighted for one of the few times in his life! So now he had two friends and both of them were good. Of course... both of them had begun vying for his attention as well.

When the caretaker appeared to give them a tray of treats, Megatron had glanced at his two friends who bade him first choice then eagerly accepted his energon cube and took a sip of it.

"Thank you." Came the soft voice of Shockwave on his left and on his right the relieved groan of Lugnut as he slurped his energon down.

Megatron sighed and drank another draught from his cube as two wafer and oil cupcakes were set in front of each of them. Picking up the pink-tinted frosty treat he bit into the sweet oil that melted on his glossa. Licking his lips he gobbled the rest of it down, in a completely dignified way of course, and pondered his second cupcake.

Oh well, he was full and he didn't feel like purging later because he ate to much. Hopping off his seat and carrying his cube to the TV corner he sat down beside a seeker who was jotting small notes down on a youngling standard datapad of the inventions the Coyote used.

Back at the table Lugnut's hungry tanks spotted the cupcake left behind by his powerful friend and he reached for it happily. His mission for wafer and oil goodness was suddenly halted by a silver clawed servo swiped it away and Lugnut gave an enraged shout, "Hey!" at Shockwave who was holding the cupcake up, optic narrowed in contemplation the cupcake. Lugnut growled and hit Shockwave bodily on the shoulder. The slender youngling cried out in surprise, falling backwards from the force and accidentally flinging the cupcake backwards in the process.

Lugnut dived for it instantly and caught it inches from the ground, landing on his stomach with a hard thud and groggy groan. He smirked victoriously and opened his mouth to eat the cupcake that once belonged to Megatron when something hard landed on his back. Lugnut yelped in a mixture of surprise and pain, shuttering his optic as the ache spread slightly.

When he focused his sight again the cupcake was gone from his claw and the weight of the thing on his back was as well. Lugnut roared angrily and ignored the other younglings who were looking at him in shock or glancing nervously in his direction. Stalking, at least that's what he tried to do because it was really more of a wobble walk, through the room he mumbled under his breath, trying to find the elusive and quiet youngling.

Seeing Lugnut moving in the opposite direction, Shockwave was quickly beelining to Megatron after sneakly using his natural modification to raise himself out of Lugnut's view and then back down. He felt pleased with his decepticon and Shockwave happily sunk into the mesh bag chair. He was about to bite into the cupcake when something large and purple slammed into him from behind. Landing on the ground roughly, Shockwave groaned and picked himself up feeling dizzy. Shockwave clenched his fists as he realized he didn't have the cupcake anymore. Growling he walked straight up to the older youngling and snapped, "Give it back!"

"No! This belongs to the most powerful youngling, Megatron! Only his most loyal friend should have it!" Lugnut growled back, covering the cupcake with his large servos and trying to hide it behind him. Megatron shifted his weight on the mesh bag chair and tilted his head to see beyond Lugnut's large frame so he could look at the holo-screen.

Shockwave narrowed his optic at the other cyclops when Lugnut bent down a little to move out Megatron's viewing space and then lunged with a small yell of excertion. A quick tussle occured, Lugnut bashing Shockwave under his chin and Shockwave using his extending arms to wrap around Lugnut and squeeze around his neck.

Sometime during the scuffle the cupcake tumbled softly away from them two and a small youngling scooped it up with a bright grin, speeding away in a flash of blue and white, giggling happily until he plopped down next to a red and gray volunteer mechling with yellow spectacles. Perceptor smiled indulgently to Blurr and accepted the offered cupcake, splitting it in half and handing part of it back as the youngling plopped down next to him on the floor.

It took five more breems before the caretakers noticed the fight and tried to break it up. A short few astro-klicks later they were walking away with bitten fingers and dented arms, deciding to just let the younglings sort it out themselves, at least until they grew tired enough to attempt to seperate them again.

Megatron blinked slowly as he continued to watch the holo-screen and sipped his energon, contently ignoring his two friends as they wrestled in front of him.

Hmm... he was hungry again.

* * *

Please review?


End file.
